spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Money Krabs
''' Money Krabs '''is a spinoff revolving around Mr. Krabs doing wacky, zany things to earn or save money. Every episode is only two or three minutes long, and they are never rated higher than TV-Y7-FV. All episodes are written by SuperFanon'D! (as of now). They began airing on IR Network on November 23, 2014 and will begin to air on Nickelodeon soon more sproadically, with a week in between each episode. History Origin In January, SuperFanon'D! wanted to make a series of shorts, but he didn't know what to make it about. He wanted it to be different, and he thought that Mr. Krabs was a seldom used character, so he made him the main character. He named it "Money Krabs" after the episode from the real series. It would originally focus on Mr. Krabs being rich and living lavishly, but instead, he thought it would be funnier if he were to be the same like he was in the series and always be pursuiting money. The plot was changed to Mr. Krabs doing things to get money, often things that you're not supposed to, the same plot it has now. Greenlighting SuperFanon'D! first tried to get it to air on the IR Network, which liked the sample episode he created and was immediately greenlit. Nickelodeon wanted to air it, seeing this greenlight, so it was decided Nickelodeon would air it too. Nickelodeon Episode Cutting And Rescheduling IR Network loved the series greatly judging from the sample episode and made new episodes come every day with an order of forty episodes, but Nickelodeon began to have second thoughts after seeing how many episodes were in each season and how frequently they aired. So, Nickelodeon cut several episodes from airing on Nickelodeon, ten to be exact, some of which for good reasons like prevention of kids being inspired to do bad things (especially the third episode), and others cut out simply to lessen the order. Nickelodeon also wanted the episodes to air only every week on their channel, not every day. As a result of Nickelodeon's decision, the Nickelodeon airings would not start until a few days after the pilot because of their wanted schedule and the fact they had to draft several wanted schedules which took time. First Season Production And Airing The first season's production immediately began after Nickelodeon's schedule was done, which was in late January. The episodes were produced quickly as possible and ended up not finishing until early November, just a few weeks before its premiere because of the large order. It made its premiere on November 23, 2014 with "Krabs Sells Krabby Patties For A Lot Of Money", the only episode not to fit the title format (as this was actually a direct copy of the sample episode given to IR Network without any differences). Second Season Proposal On November 25, IR Network wanted to make a second season for it, presuming it would continue to be a big hit, so SuperFanon'D! decided that production of the second season would start just after Christmas 2014, and it had an order of only 30 episodes this time. However, Nickelodeon did not want to air a second season yet as on their channel the first season had not even aired, and they would decided after 5 episodes aired on their channel. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 was given an order of 40 shorts. Production started in January 2014 and finished just a couple of days before it released on November 23, 2014. Episodes are planned to come every day afternoon, except for weekends and days where there's no school where it airs around noon. It will begin to air on Nickelodeon on November 29, 2014. Season 2 A second season was confirmed. Production will start near the end of 2014 and finish at an unknown time. Only 30 episodes have been ordered, and Nickelodeon has not decided whether they will air a second season yet. No episodes have been announced as of yet. Trivia *The show's episode names always begin with "Krabs" and end with "For Money". Because of this difficult format, the episode names usually are very long, especially the third episode, which sparked a meme, saying "Krabs Makes An Episode With An Unrealistically Long Name (Like This One's Title) And Doesn't Split Any Of The Money With The Rest Of The Production Crew And Keeps It To Himself Because He Feels Like It And Also For Money" in a caption. *Nickelodeon's airing schedule of Money Krabs is different. The episodes are aired more sporadically (by a week), the episodes are aired in a different order, and several episodes have been banned from airing for certain reasons, such as the third episode because of they thinking it might inspire kids to do the same with the very similar organization, UNICEF, but doing that would be illegal, while other ones are simply cut because they need to get the season over quickly. As a result, Nickelodeon cuts 10 episodes from each season. Category:Spin-Offs